Fight
by Emmett's One and Only Angel
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie get into a fight and Emmett goes off for a little while to calm down. Edward goes to find him and Emmett tells him that he can't take anymore and thta he wants to leave for good. Will he listen to Edward or go off on his own? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Alright, first, this is more than likely going to be a one-shot. I basically just needed something to right to get me back in sync. I've had writers block for every thing that I've tried to write lately. Oh well, let's see how this goes.

Em POV

I sighed as I flopped backwards onto the bed. It was so boring around here lately. Especially when everyone but me had something to do. Bella and Edward were to busy with Renesmee, Rose was always helping them, Alice and Jasper had went away on a second honeymoon, Carlisle was always at work and Esme was busy trying to keep the house clean.

"I hate being bored." I muttered.

"What was that Babe?" Rose asked coming into the room.

"Huh?" I asked sitting up.

"You were muttering something when I walked in."

"Oh, I said that I hate being bored."

"Bored?"

"Yes. There's nothing to do around here anymore."

"I'm sure there's plenty. And I bet Esme could find you something."

"It's not just that it's also you never have time for me anymore."

"Never have time for you?"

"Your always with Renesmee."

"No I'm not."

"You are. And the proof is that we haven't had sex in days."

I felt the bed shift as she climbed in beside me. She put her hand on my arm as she said "So you think I've been to busy for you?" I nodded.

"Well that's just crazy. I always have time for you."

"You do not." I countered.

"I do to Em, all you have to do is ask and I'll make time for you." She tried to sound soft and caring but wasn't very successful.

"That's just it, I shouldn't have to ask you to make time for me." I said rather grouchily.

"Em…I can't help it if I've been busy,but-"

I cut her off with " Yes you can damn well help it!" Aw shit, I'd done it now. I hardly ever yelled at her but when I did she didn't take it well. She either yelled at me or cried. I really hoped she yelled. I hated making her cry.

She bit her lip and looked down. Even if there wasn't tears, I could tell she was trying not to cry. This pushed me over the edge.

"Dammitt Rose!" I yelled and jumped up. I punched the wall-leaving a massive hole-and stormed out of the room and outside, slamming doors the whole way. I took of in a run into the woods.

Little bit of a cliff hanger there. I guess this will be longer than a one shot lol. Sorry it isn't a very long chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. Let me know what you think !!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, u guys askd 4 it and here it is…dun dun dun…chapter…2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And btw, there is a note at the end of this THAT YOU MUST READ. It is VERY important.

Em POV

I ran straight into the forest. I ran faster than I've ever ran in the opposite direction of the house and Edward and Bella's place. I was running so fast I don't think even Edward could've caught me. There were tons of things running through my mind right now.

_Why?_

_What am I going to do?_

_She's gonna kill me._

_Will she forgive me?_

_How am I going to make it up to her?_

_Why do I always do that?_

_Esme is gonna kill me when she sees that hole._

_How am I going to get Rose into bed?_

Ok, the last two aren't as important as the others but all the same. I am a guy so it's only natural. My luck though I'll end up having to stay in the woods for a while before she forgives me. I don't blame her if she gets pissed though. It is my fault since I yelled at her.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see the tree in front of me. Needless to say I ran straight into it. It must've been a tough one to because it knocked me flat on my ass and it didn't even budge. It kinda hurt to.

Maybe I did hit it harder than I thought because a few seconds later I heard a crack and a huge limb fell straight down from the tree like a spear. It stuck straight in the ground less than three centimeters from my crotch.

My eyes grew wide as I gulped and stared at the limb. That was way to close for comfort. I guess that was just more than I could take because I just let myself fall onto my back.

"This is not my day." I said aloud to just myself and the forest. It really wasn't though. I'd had a fight with Rose, got knocked on my ass by a tree, almost had my crotch smashed off by a tree limb, and my senses were messed up right now.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew I couldn't sleep but I could just rest. I zoned out into my own little world. A vampire nap I guess you could call it.

I don't know how long I'd been like this when I heard someone coming up behind me. Judging by the smell they weren't human.

My eyes flew open as I rolled and sprung into a crouch. A menacing growl rippled my chest and my nostrils flared.

"Chill Em, it's just me." A deep voice said from in front of me. It took me a minute to recognize that it was Edward.

I straightened up as I said "Sorry Bro, didn't recognize you at first."

"Obviously." He snorted, then, more seriously, "Why were you on the ground?"

"You didn't get that from my thoughts?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No, I tuned in after that."

"Oh. Lets just say that tree is tougher than it looks. Wait, why are you out here? Because I know you just hunted with Bella yesterday…"

'Rosalie was upset and worried so I volunteered to come and find you."

"You mean Esme was."

"No, Rosalie. She's been pacing and staring out the window for the past three hours. And the only thought she's had is 'Is he ok? Where could he have gone?' Esme is far to pissed to be worried about you."

"Have I really been gone that long?"

He nodded.

"Is Rose still mad at me?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think so. Right now all she wants is you to be home safe and sound." He responded.

"I can't go back there."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, we might be made up for tonight, but what about tomorrow? Or the next day?" I shook my head. "I can't keep living like this."

"When you ran into the tree did you hit your head?"

"No, why?"

"Because you sound like an idiot. You can't be seriously thinking about leaving Rosalie."

Damn mind reader. I looked down as I said "I can and I am. I just can't do it anymore." I looked up. "Tell her I'm sorry and that I do still love her and always will…but…I can't live like this anymore."

"No." He stated firmly. " Your not going anywhere except back to that house.'

"No I'm not. And don't try to stop me from leaving because I will hurt you if I have to." I started to walk off but turned back to say "Tell everyone that I love them and good bye for me. And take care of Rose."

He simply nodded.

"Good bye Edward." I tried to force a smile but it didn't work so I just turned and walked off into the forest.

Ed POV

"Good bye Emmett." I whispered as I watched him retreating into the wood I couldn't believe he was doing this. I knew he and Rosalie fought a lot but I never thought it was enough to drive him off. I guess he'd just had all he could take. I shook my head as I turned to go back to the house.

I took off at a slow run. Slow for me anyway. I tried to figure out the easiest way to break the news to everyone. It wouldn't be easy. Esme would cry and so would Rosalie and Bella. And I was sure Rosalie would try to kill me for not stopping him.

I should have tried. Even if he did hurt me I could've at least tried. I knew in his mind he really wanted me to stop him. To give me some reason not to go. He didn't want to do this but he felt like he had no choice.

I stopped when I reached the front door. I took a deep breath before going in to face my family. I turned the knob slowly.

I walked in and Bella was instantly in my arms and Rosalie was standing in front of me, looking over my shoulder for him. She looked at me when she didn't see him. I met her gaze as she mentally asked me if I had found him. I nodded.

"Where is he?" She asked with her voice tight.

I looked own at Bella, who was staring up at me, then back to Rose as I said "He's gone."

Now that is what I call a cliff hanger lol. Ok, now for the very important message. There is a poll on my profile that you all need to take. It has to do with me uploading some stories/role plays. But they are all very oc and all human. Basically me and my friend combined hi hi puffy ami yumi (we role play as them) and twilight. Either take the pole or tell me in a review. If you have any questions just pm me. No new chapters til I reach 12 reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I wasn't gonna post until I hit 12 reviews but I been dyin to update and im only one review off so what the hell. O, and btw, you guys suck 4 leavin me waitin 4 one review. You cant see it but im sticking my tongue out u. another thing, PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ take the poll on my profile page!!!!!!!!! Alrite,enuf of me, I knw u guys ddnt come here 2 listen to me so here is chpt 3. (it is 3 rite?)

RPOV

No. No no no no. He's lying. Emmett's not gone. He wouldn't just leave me. Would he? No, this is all some cruel joke…I bet Emmett is right outside waiting for me to walk out so he can jump out of a tree and scare me.

"No." Edward's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not lying. And Emmett isn't outside hiding in a tree waiting to jump out to scare you. This isn't some cruel joke Rose. I'm sorry, but it's not." He said flatly.

"N-no! Y-your lying!" I cried.

"I wish I was but I'm not. I'm sorry Rose." He didn't meet my gaze, instead he stared at the floor.

I couldn't take it. I fell to my knees with my face buried in my hands. My whole body shook with dry sobs.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I could sense Jasper next to me as he tried to calm me. I could also feel Esme's arms around me as she gently smoothed my hair and whispered that it would all be okay. I knew it wouldn't be. She was just saying that in an attempt to make me feel better. It wasn't working.

I shook Jaspers hand off and pulled away from Esme. There was only one person I wanted right now and I he was long gone. He didn't want me. But I still wanted him. I still needed him. There was no way I could go through this life without him. He was my sole reason for existing and now he was gone.

I tried to stand but fell back down. I felt 2 arms wrap round me before I hit the ground. The 2 arms pulled me up off the ground and held me close. Through my dry sobs I could vaguely make out Jasper's outline as he held me bridal style in his arms. I dry sobbed even more because this was how He used to hold me.

I closed my eyes and let my dry sobs completely overtake me.

JPOV

"I'll take her to her room." I whispered as I started toward the steps. I shifted Rosalie so that I could see the steps. I walked swiftly up them and to Rosalie's door.

She quickly realized where I was taking her and started to frantically scream.

"No! No! Please! Don't make me go in there! Please!" She cried.

"Shh, I won't, I promise." I said quietly. Now what?

"Take her to my room." Edward spoke from behind me.

I turned and nodded.

He glanced at Rosalie before turning and gliding down the hall to open his door. I followed silently. Well, I would have been silent if it weren't for Rose's sobs.

I slipped into the room and glided over to the bed. I laid he down in the middle and brushed some hair from her face. She curled into a ball and rolled away from me. I sent out some calming waves and walked past Edward outta the room. I heard the door shut and saw him rush past me as I walked down the steps.

I looked around the living room. Everyone was sitting down. Esme was next to Carlisle with her face hidden in his shoulder as he held her tightly in his arms. Edward had already gathered Bella into his arms and pulled her into his lap. I walked over to where Alice was curled into a ball in the chair. I scooped her up and sat down with her in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her as she buried her face in my chest. I glanced over to where Jacob was sitting on the floor with Renesmee in his lap. She was absently playing with a set of keys.

"What are we gonna do?" Carlisle asked. He looked unusually disheveled.

"We have to go and find him." Edward stated flatly.

"But we don't even know where he is." Carlisle remarked.

'Maybe Alice could…" Edward started.

I looked down at her as she looked up.

"He would have to make a decision as to where he's going first." Alice sighed.

"Are you sure he hasn't?" Carlisle wondered.

"I haven't really looked yet." Alice responded. She sighed. "I'll try though. But I have to go somewhere away from Nessie and the dog."

Carlisle nodded as she pulled out of my arms and stood up. I stood with her. She took my hand and pulled me toward the door.

"We won't be long." She stated as she pulled me out the door.

APOV

I pulled Jasper out the door and towards the end of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To a favorite thinking spot of mine." I answered as we ran at vampire speed across the highway and into the woods.

We kept running until we reached my spot. ( A very tiny clearing with nothing but grass and trees.) I stopped and dropped Jasper's hand. I dropped to the ground and sat Indian style. I heard a thud as Jasper dropped down beside me.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I concentrated solely on Emmett. I got a few glimpses at some of his ideas. Then I got hit with the big one. I saw everything. I knew exactly what his plan was now. And I had to stop him before it was to late. He couldn't do this. There was no way in hell that I would let him either. If he went through with it, It would kill Rose, even more than him being gone.

I came out of my vision with a wild gasp. My hand flew to my mouth and my eyes were wide. I felt Jasper's hands on my shoulders.

"Alice, Sweetheart, what is it? What did you see?" He asked softly.

"H-he wouldn't…h-he can't…" I stuttered.

"Who can't what?" Jasper's eyes met mine with a worried look.

I jumped up, pulling him up by his shirt collar. "We have to get back to the house!" I cried and took off at a run through the forest.

I forgot I still had a hold of Jazz's shirt until I heard him stumbling and felt his hands trying to pry my fingers loose while trying not to hurt me. Over protective fool, he wasn't going to hurt me by pulling my fingers off his shirt. All the same though, I released him and kept running.

I knew I had to get back to the house because there was no way this vision was going to be allowed to come true. Oh, God, please, don't let this come true…

And once again, another cliff hanger! Lol, anyway, there was something I wanted to say but I cnt remember what it was…Oh! I remember! I set up my beta profile and am now taking beta requests!! And also, to all my reviewers, and all u who hav added me to your author/story alerts and fave authors/stories(and this goes for all my stories) THNK U ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!!! Thy all mean a lot!!! Again, thnk u all!!! Read,review,and add!!!! 

-Emmett's One and Only Angel( thts my new penname btw,minus the dash mark)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Your probably all gonna kill me for this but this is not gonna be another chapter. I am having a horrible case of wirters block and up until recently I had completely forgot everything fanfiction. I am gonna update SOON!!! I know your all probably getting sick of hearing that. My main thing is I cannot figure out how to start this chapter. Everything just sounds stupid when I type it. So if u have any ideas at all for me-whether it be for a story, this chapter, or any of my other stories)-PLZ PLZ PLZ tell me them. I'm dieing for some ideas!!! Any are greatly appreciated!!!!!!! Thank you so much to anyone who gives me an idea!! Oh, and please take the poll on my profile!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm back! Lol, sorry it's taken me so long but I'm just getting over the writers block. It was horrible but I think I've got this figured out now. I hope to get updating all my stories to and uploading a few new ones(hopefully).

APOV

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, Jasper keeping an even pace beside me. I knew if he wanted he could outrun me but he didn't leave my side. He kept shooting me worried looks but I refused to tell him what I had seen. For now anyway.

We finally made it back to the house. Edward was standing on the porch with a look of panic on his face. He had clearly read my mind before I'd got here. Which meant he already knew of Emmett's plans. This made it harder because now everyone would be wondering.

"He wouldn't." Edward stated as I raced up the steps.

"I don't know but so far that's what it looks like." I replied as I walked inside. I didn't have to look to know Edward and Jasper were following.

I walked into the living room where the only change was Edward wasn't in there. Everyone looked up anxiously. They were of course dieing to know what I had seen. Or if I had seen anything.

"Did you see anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes and it wasn't good." I answered.

"What was it?" Bella and Esme spoke at the same time.

I bit my lip and let everything I had seen come spilling out.

RPOV

I lay curled into a ball in the old bed in Edward's room. I hadn't moved since Jasper had brought me up. I had no intentions of moving anytime soon either. It wasn't like I had a reason for moving now anyway. With him gone I had no ambition to do anything.

I never knew him being gone would hit me this way. I felt so depressed. Like I would never be happy again. He was the only one for me and I let him walk away. Maybe he was right…maybe I wasn't paying enough attention to him…maybe things weren't as good as I had thought they were. I guess I'll never know for sure now that he's gone.

I curled up tighter and squeezed my eyes shut. It didn't help because images of us came flooding back. All those memories…vacations…honeymoons…weddings…just being with him. I couldn't control it and started dry sobbing again.

I gained control of myself a short while later. I was still shaking with sobs but not nearly as bad. I rolled onto my back and listened to the sounds coming from downstairs. There was a soft murmur and then a door opened and shut. I could tell by the footsteps it was Jasper and Alice. I noticed if I lay still and listened closely I could hear the whispers of my other family members. They were talking about me…and him. Something about they couldn't believe he was gone. I had to stop listening at that point. It was to hard hearing his name.

I stared at the ceiling for a while. Tracing the grooves and designs with my eyes. That didn't hold my attention for long so I rolled over to face the window. There were two blue birds on the windowsill. They had built a nest and were cuddling in it. Probably to keep warm. It would've been cute if it wasn't so depressing.

I sat up so I could see the birds better. I noticed they were sitting on eggs. I suddenly became jealous of the female bird. She had her mate and was starting a family. Something I had dreamed of but couldn't have. And now I didn't even have my mate. I began resenting the female bird.

I slowly stood and walked to the window. I unlocked it and slid it open. The birds didn't seem to notice. Or maybe they did and just didn't care. My hand slowly reached out and wrapped around the small female. She squawked and squirmed as her mate tried to save her. I tightened my hand until I could feel the tiny bones crush beneath my hand. The bird finally stopped moving and I let it drop to the ground. I slammed the window shut and leaned against the wall.

What had gotten into me? I had killed an innocent bird out of jealousy. Now the baby birds would have to rely on the father. I felt so horrible as I sank to the ground with my head in my hands. I couldn't believe I had done that. It was such a rotten thing to do. But then again my feelings of jealously were gone and now all I felt was remorse.

I don't know how long I had sat there before I heard the door open and close again. They were back. I listened closely. Alice had seen something but was hesitating to tell. Then, she said it. The words I'd never wanted to hear. The words that made me cry out with pain and burst into more dry sobs.

Em's POV

I kept walking until I reached a small café in Ontario. I didn't order anything, just sat in a small booth in the back. I sat with my arms folded in front of me on the table with my chin resting on my arms. Several waitresses stopped to ask if I wanted to order anything but I simply told them no that I was just getting out of the cold. Not that it was really cold to me but it as a good excuse.

I let my mind wander over several things as I sat. I thought about my family and wondered if they were worried. I thought about what I was going to do now that I was on my own. But mostly I thought about Rose. I missed her so much. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, her eyes, her scent…I missed it all. The thing I missed the most about her was how even when she was thoroughly pissed off at me, she would still say she loved me.

I quickly erased all thought of …her…from my mind before I started having second thoughts and went back. Besides. I had other things to think about. Like what my plans would be now.

I'd thought of maybe getting myself a small place out in a secluded part of the forest up here. That would be hard to do without her finding out by checking bank account statements. Kind of made me regret putting both our names on everything.

I'd also thought of just wondering around forever in the woods. That could work but it might get lonely. Nothing but trees and wildlife to keep me company. Nothing to do but lay around and hunt.

The main thing I had thought of was something I'd never have thought of unless I was desperate. But the more I thought about it the more sense it made. I had already given up everything else so why not this as well? It shouldn't be to difficult…all I'd have to do is cause a scene. Simple enough.

I guess you could say I was taking the coward's way out but to me this was the best choice. I had no better options anyway.

I had everything worked out. I would send a letter back home telling everyone I loved them and that I was sorry but I couldn't take it anymore. I would send a special letter to her as well. Then, I would get some money out of my account and book a flight to Volterra where I would end it all for myself.

Well what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Am I making Rosalie to emotional? Let me know your opinions!


End file.
